


What Did I Do?

by Greenismyfav



Category: X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, Intrigue, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenismyfav/pseuds/Greenismyfav
Summary: Julio did something.  The question is, what did he do?





	What Did I Do?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like. A different telling of what could be. Maybe. Possibly. Actually, just a drabble that came to mind.

                It had been a break.  Then it had been a truth that Julio hadn’t wanted to put into words.  Shatterstar and he were over.  The differences and Star’s need to explore aspects of himself that he’d never explored before was too much for Julio.  He’d wanted commitment and it felt like Star wanted to play…or play around.  This was for the best.  Still best friends, just not with benefits.  Julio was happy with that…he reminded himself. 

                 A lot.  Then Bobby.

                “Bobby is much better for you,” Tabitha had insisted when it had all begun, “He can do stable.  Old, sexy Star-creature just can’t do stability.  He’s always moving and always…um….”

                “Leaving?” Julio had offered as his long-time friend hesitated, “Yeah.  Star is not one that can do still.  Tried to get that.  Tried to understand that he’d come from something different, but it was just too much at times, Tabs.  I just couldn’t continue like that…I’ll always love him, but I need something different than what Star can give.”

                Tabitha had understood.  Other friends had understood.  Bobby and he had kind of gelled.  Julio liked this new stable.  It wasn’t as… _exciting_ as the times with Shatterstar, but it was good.  It was fine, until it wasn’t.  Until the frantic phone call from Beast one late evening.  The one that said to get his butt in gear and get to the med lab.  What med lab?  Bobby knew.  Bobby took him and then he was surrounded by a miasma of familiar, angry and confused people and some not so familiar.

                “What the hell?” Bobby gasped, seeing Monet facing off with a pink-skinned female with a second set of arms, each talking in a different language, “I know Monet is speaking French, but who is the other woman and what language is that?”

                “Cadre Alliance,” Julio spat, stalking up to the strange woman to bark out a command which quieted the whole hallway of mingling mutants, “Now that I got your attention, who are you, Four-Arms?”

                The female sneered as she studied Julio closely before sniffing irritably.

                “Ah,” the being hummed, eyeing Julio like a specimen, “I was told you knew our tongue.  You are the Rictor.  I was expecting something better.  Something _more_.”

                “So sorry to disappoint,” Julio snapped, glancing at his ex-teammate, “Buenas noches to you too, whoever you are.  What gives, Monet?”

                “A lot,” the woman huffed, glaring at Pinky, “Julio, this is Keydin.  A Cadre warrior that has fought against the same regime that Star fought against from his home world.  It would seem another uprising of Mojo led Keydin to seek out Shatterstar to pull him back into that hell world.”

                “It was necessary,” Keydin bit out, glaring at first Monet and then a seething Julio, “Shatterstar is a reminder that freedom can be achieved.  A beacon to us.  His leadership has pushed Mojo back for your version of a year.  Our people need him and then _you_ happened.”

                Julio blinked at being pointed to so angrily by this Keydin.  How had _he_ happened?  _What_ happened? 

                “So confused,” Bobby groaned, entering the conversation as Julio scowled at the alien warrior, “The past year, Julio hasn’t been anywhere near your world or Shatterstar, Lady.”

                “That’s the fekt problem!” Keydin growled as everyone blinked in confusion, “This is all _your_ fault, Rictor.  _You_ did this!”

                “Did what?” Julio demanded, feeling lost, “What do I have to do with you, Keydin?”

                “Not me,” Keydin scoffed, pointing at a closed door, “ _Him_.”

                “Julio, I know that this is sudden, but she’s referring to Shatterstar,” Monet began as Keydin growled again while Julio cocked his head in confusion as he listened, “He’s…Dr. McCoy is treating him now.”

                “Treating him?” Bobby repeated as Julio felt panic rising, “Shatterstar’s injured?”

                “No.  He’s like, real sick,” Tabitha blurted, hurrying over with Jubilee following, “Pink Stuff here dragged Shatty through one of his time-tearing gates or whatever he does before he like dropped and stopped breathing.  He was like dead there for a minute and scared the hell out of everyone.  Shatty looked like shit while Beast worked to get him breathing again.  He still does.”

                “Of course, he would,” Keydin hissed, crossing both sets of arms, “The general is being torn apart inside and he hid that fact to help his homeworld fight.”

                “El Dios, what?” Julio choked, ignoring the alien woman to focus on Tabitha, “Star is…what do you mean he’s sick?  I’ve never seen him sick before.  His healing factor makes it so he can’t get sick, right?”

                Keydin stomped a foot in anger before Tabitha could offer an answer.

                “What did the general call it…yes.  Idiot,” Keydin snarled, advancing as Monet and Bobby pulled Julio back, “You are idiot, Rictor.  Stupid, fekted up idiot.  His death will be on _your_ head.  Yours and no one else’s.”

                Panic.  White, hot, searing panic.  Julio gaped at the livid, alien warrior before tearing out of his boyfriend’s grip and hurrying to open the door Keydin had pointed to earlier, only for the door to open to allow Dr. McCoy to step outside.

                “Good,” Dr. McCoy sighed as he rubbed a hand down his face as the Mexican-born skidded to a stop, “You are here, Julio.  Come inside and keep yourself in check.”

                “Why?”

                “Because Shatterstar is too delicate to handle one of your rattling tantrums,” the blue mutant advised, allowing Julio to enter with Bobby following after him as voices began again in the hallway at the doctor’s words, “The prognosis isn’t good, Julio.”

                “What do you mean?  Is he… _no_ ,” Julio breathed, seeing Shatterstar finally, “Star?”

                A terribly pale Star.  An obviously suffering Shatterstar with labored breathing.  One on a hospital bed with tubes and wires here and there and a tube fitted beneath his nose to aid his breathing.  Yet, Star still looked beautiful with his long hair curling around his face, despite.  Hair that had grown back since last Julio had seen his ex, but the color seemed faded and not as it should be in brightness and the warrior’s skin was paler than the white blanket pulled up to his chest.  Julio held his feelings in as his powers wanted to lash out until Star’s eyes fluttered open to gaze at him due to an unconscious moan that escaped Julio’s throat.

                “Hi,” Shatterstar whispered softly as Julio rushed to the edge of the bed, “Hi, Ric.  Bobby, hi.”

                “Hey,” Bobby greeted back as Star closed his eyes as if the simple words had exhausted him.

                “Star?” Julio called, taking his ex’s hand in his, “Star, what’s going on?  Why are you sick like this, Amigo?  What’s happening?”

                “Za’s Vid,” Shatterstar hummed softly, opening his eyes again to look to Julio as he weakly squeezed the earth-mover’s hand, “Not sick.  Nothing…worry for, Rictor.  No worries.  Not for me.  Fine.  Be fine.”

                “Like hell you are, Hombre,” Julio fussed as Star shook his head gently, “Star, what’s wrong?  Tell me.”

                “No, Rictor,” Shatterstar denied, “Let happen what needs to happen…let happen…be fine.”

                Shatterstar grimaced as he swallowed in what looked like pain before his eyes fluttered shut again.  Not good.  This wasn’t good.  Julio cursed softly as he brushed some hair from his ex’s face and felt just how hot and feverish the warrior was at the moment.  This wasn’t right.  Star never got sick like this.

                “He’s unconscious again,” Beast stated as Julio gritted his teeth.

                “What the hell is going on?” Julio demanded, glancing to Dr. McCoy, “Tell me everything, Hombre.”

                “I can only tell you what I know,” the blue mutant agreed, shaking his head, “Shatterstar was brought here by the Cadre warrior outside.  Seems that he’s been coming down with whatever this is for quite some time, but he hid the illness.  His healing factor has weakened to the point that his system is beginning to shut down bit by bit and Shatterstar knows why, but he won’t tell me.”

                “And Julio has _what_ to do with this as that pink creature insists?” Bobby pushed as Beast sighed.

                “Unsure except that Keydin keeps blaming ‘the Rictor,’ but she won’t say what is truly going on with Shatterstar either,” Dr. McCoy huffed, “Says it is dishonorable to speak of what she hasn’t been given permission to speak of by her general.  I am assuming that Shatterstar is the general she is referring to and is protecting his privacy.  That’s why I called Julio so we could unravel this mystery.  Shatterstar is slowly dying and I can’t discover why.  His system is different and I have limited time to research what is happening to him to help him in time to save his life.  He’s getting worse by the minute.”

                “Fuck that!” Julio snapped, gently settling Star’s limp hand atop the warrior’s chest, “That Keydin will speak or I’ll _make_ the puta speak.”

                “Wait,” Bobby spoke up as Julio turned from stalking towards the door, “Maybe this is what Shatterstar wants, Julio.  He said to not worry for him and he’d be fine.”

                “Star is a horrible liar,” Julio spat as his boyfriend blinked in surprise at him, “He protects me, Bobby.  Always has and always will.  I know Star better than he knows himself most times and I know when this man is lying.  Something is bad wrong here and for some reason I’m a part of all of this.  I need to know the truth because Star is _not_ dying today.  I won’t allow that.  He can’t die.  Not Star.  He’s…he can’t die, Bobby.”

                Julio turned away faster than Bobby had a chance to answer him.  The ice-user followed as Julio stalked out the door and straight into the grill of Keydin despite Monet trying to reach for the livid mutant.

                “What the fuck is wrong with Shatterstar?” Julio demanded as the alien women glared back at him, “You brought him here to obviously help your general, but you won’t tell our doctor how to do that.  You said I’m to blame.  How am I to blame?  And don’t call me an idiot!” 

                “How can I not when you _are_ one?” Keydin snorted as Julio growled menacingly, “It is not for me to tell.”

                “Yes, it is, Mujer,” Julio disagreed, “Shatterstar is not able to.  He’s too ill right now to think straight and if there is something I did to cause this, then tell me so I can fix it.”

                Keydin snorted again as she glanced at Julio and then over to others in the hallway before her gaze hovered on Bobby.

                “It is too late,” Keydin spoke, shaking her half-shaved head of blue hair in disgust, “You made a bag, so lie in it.”

                “Tha word is ‘bed’ and nae ‘bag,’” a voice called out as heads turned to see Rahne walking over, “And ye are bein’ mighty unfair here ta old Ric.”

                “Thanks for the ‘old,’” Julio sighed as Rahne rolled her eyes at him, “Keydin, please.  I want to help.”

                “You should have thought of that before,” Keydin argued as she turned and stomped out the door Julio had entered to get to the med lab.

                “Mierda!” Julio hissed, going to follow, but being stopped by a hand on his arm, “Rahne?”

                “Lass is angry with ye,” Rahne stated, pulling a face towards where Keydin had left, “She won’t give an inch until she calms, Ric.  Go back ta Shatterstar while I try ta get through ta her.”

                “But he’s getting worse,” Julio insisted, pointing towards the med lab, “Time is wasting and Star needs help now or he’s going to die.  I can’t just stand around and allow that to happen!”

                “You also can’t out stubborn, stubborn.  Trust me.  I know,” Monet interjected as she entered the conversation, “I also can’t read this Keydin’s mind.  Her type is shielded completely and she didn’t take well to me trying to take the information from her.  I think this plan has merit.”

                “Let Rahne try, Julio,” Bobby pushed gently, “I’m sure if there is anything you did to Shatterstar, even by accident, that you being near will help him.  Keydin is angered and may need the female persuasion to help her open up.”

                The earth-mover growled angrily before sighing and squaring his shoulders.

                “Fine,” Julio agreed as he felt the earth shifting below the building before dampening his powers, “But if Shatterstar gets any worse, I’m coming after that puta myself.  She will tell what she knows so that I can fix this!”

                A shake of the building made Bobby grimace as he stared at his boyfriend.  Julio was Rictor at the moment.  One that was all action and took no prisoners.  The look in the man’s eyes was…off-putting.  It was like looking into a stranger’s eyes and then the ground quaked a bit more.

                “Rahne, you try while I get this one back in the lab,” Bobby decided, guiding Julio back towards said door, “Come on, Julio.”

                Julio snatched his arm away once in the lab and hurried to take a seat beside Shatterstar’s bed as Dr. McCoy looked at what looked like blood samples through a microscope.  Bobby didn’t know the alien warrior that well, but he knew that Shatterstar was ill beyond ill.  The porcelain of the man’s skin was only marred by a heated flush across his cheeks despite the minute trembles that showed that Shatterstar was having chills as well.  Bobby noticed how carefully Julio made sure that Shatterstar was covered before taking up the warrior’s hand again.  The earth-mover was careful with the IV needle taped to the top of the red-head’s hand.

              “Tonto del culo,” Julio whispered, again brushing sweaty tendrils of hair from Shatterstar’s face as the man whimpered softly for a moment, “What have you done to yourself, Amigo?  Leave you alone for one damn moment and look at you now.  Un niño obstinado, Star.”                

              “What does that mean?” Bobby tried as he pulled up a chair across from Julio to watch his boyfriend.                               

              “Stubborn.  It means stubborn, Bobby.  Often times Star is like a foolish, stubborn child,” Julio huffed, shaking his head as he returned to stroking Shatterstar’s thick hair, “You’ve lost weight, Amigo.  Why?  What is going on and how am I involved, you tonto?  Why didn’t you seek help out sooner?  What am I missing?”                

              Shatterstar was unable to answer and Bobby had no clue at all.  The ice user felt out of place here.  Julio and Shatterstar had something special.  Something that neither of the two could truly put into words.  Bobby glanced to his boyfriend and grimaced at the hurt he saw in Julio’s eyes.  

             “You are not to blame for this,” Bobby began as Julio glared at him, “Shatterstar is a grown man and knew where he could come for help and you know this, Julio.”                

             “You know nothing,” Julio hissed, wiping at a stray bit of moisture that leaked from one eye, “In Mojoworld you show no weaknesses or they take you out believing you are a liability.  Star…he knew he was getting sick and hid it.  I think one, to protect himself from his people’s beliefs and two, to protect me.  I’ve done something, Bobby.  Something horrible that has led to this and Star tried so hard to shield me from the truth.  This man prides himself on his fighting abilities.  To allow himself to grow this weak is dishonorable in Star’s book, but he’s allowed this to happen.  I know he did that for me, Bobby.  He didn’t come here for help because he didn’t want me to know that he’s sick.”                               

              “But, _why_ is the question,” Dr. McCoy spoke up as he sat heavily on a stool, “I’ve never seen readings like these before.  His system seemed to be in perfect health prior to his healing factor almost turning on him from what I can decipher from my findings.  It’s like Shatterstar’s fighting himself internally.  I heard the one that came with Shatterstar refer to him being ripped apart inside.  This is true.  See?”                               

                Julio cursed angrily in every language he knew as Beast stood to wipe the blood that had begun trickling from Shatterstar’s lips with a clean cloth.

               “This happens off and on and the scans show breaches throughout Shatterstar’s organs as if there are internal injuries,” the doctor admitted, “The breaches heal and then new ones form.  If this continues much longer, Shatterstar will drown in his own blood and there is nothing I can do about it until I know what is causing this to happen.”

                “So, there is no poisons or infections that might be causing this?” Julio asked as the doctor shook his head, “Mierda, Star.  No wonder you are in pain.  Bobby, please go see how Rahne is doing with that puta.  We need the information that she knows now.”

                “Sure, Julio.”

                “Allow me to help you, Bobby.  Julio, push that button there if Shatterstar has need of me.”

                Bobby left to do as asked with Dr. McCoy following, leaving Julio alone with one that still had a special place deep within him.  For hours, Julio waited by Shatterstar’s side.  Tears finally welled, but were angrily swiped away.  Shatterstar sensed the salt in the air and woke with confused eyes fluttering open.

                “Star,” Julio breathed, standing to hover over the ill warrior, “Star, you need to tell me what is happening to you, Amigo.  I’m going to make it better, Star.  Just tell me what’s going on, okay?”

                Shatterstar groaned softly before reaching blindly and allowing Julio to steady his trembling hand.

                “Don’t cry,” Shatterstar whispered, seeming unable to raise his voice more as he reached to wipe his comrade’s tears away with trembling fingers, “No tears, Rictor.  Not for me.  No more tears.”

                “Dios, Star!” Julio moaned as the tears kept coming as he pulled both of Shatterstar’s hands against his chest, “Don’t ask me not to cry when I see you like this, Amigo.  I’ve seen you run through and you bounced back.  I’ve seen exhaustion, but never this from you.  What is happening, Star?  Tell me so I can help you get better.”

                “No,” Shatterstar finally spoke as he closed his painfilled eyes, “Shouldn’t have come here.  Shouldn’t have…”

                “No, no, no,” Julio gasped, grabbing another cloth up since Shatterstar coughed up more blood to help clean up the alarming liquid, “Stay with me, Star.  Don’t go back to sleep.  Shatterstar!”

                No answer.  Julio hissed in a breath as he cleaned Shatterstar’ stained lips.  Horror, anger, guilt, and pain warred within the earth-mover.

                “You’re dying,” Julio moaned, feeling his heart breaking at the thought, “Dios, why?  Why won’t you let me help you?  No.  I will help you.  I _will_!”

                Obviously, not at that moment since Star stiffened before beginning to thrash violently in a full-blown seizure.  Julio knew he was screaming.  Knew he was calling out for someone to help as he tried to keep the thrashing man on the bed.  Knew when Dr. McCoy entered the room at a gallop and tossed him back outside into his boyfriend’s arms.  Knew Bobby was trying to help despite the fact that Julio was clawing for all his worth to get back into that room.  Shatterstar was dying and Julio had to do something.  A new day was dawning outside, but Star’s time was running out and the fear of that drove Julio on.

                “Get off!” Julio ordered as the ground tremored beneath him, “Let me go!”

                “Stop!” Monet ordered, picking Julio up by the front of his shirt as the man stilled, “Don’t make this worse, Rictor.  Dr. McCoy can’t help if he can’t stay on his feet.  Calm down.”

                “I’ve got to help Star, M.”

                “Should have thought of _that_ long ago.”

                “Oh, boy,” Bobby breathed as Keydin leaned in the doorway with Rahne growling at her in wolf form, “You don’t scare me, Tzant-ver.  You are nothing to what we have on our world”

                “That is _rude_ ,” Julio admonished, twisting in Monet’s hold to shake a finger at the alien warrior, “Do not call Rahne that appalling name, Keydin.  She might not know what you said, but I do, Puta.  Put me down, M.  I’m…I’m calmer.  Put me down now.”

                Julio jerked away from Monet once back on his feet and avoided Bobby to stomp up to Keydin.

                “Tell me the truth,” Julio hissed, “What is happening to Shatterstar?  Why is his body tearing itself apart, Puta?  Let me help you by helping him.  You said he is a beacon for your people, but dying will end that for everyone.  Tell me how I can make this right.”

                “I repeat, you should have thought of that long ago,” Keydin snarled before stilling as Rahne held a finger up to her face, “What?”

                “One,” Rahne began as sharp teeth grew sharper in her mouth, “Ye are bein’ unfair because you are statin’ this as if Ric should know everythin’ about ye culture, Lass.  Rictor knows some from Shatterstar, but not everythin’.  We are from Earth and not Mojoworld.  Two.  Ric may be an idgit, but he would never hurt Shatterstar on purpose.  Three.  Tha rumblin’ we keep feelin’ beneath or feet is from Rictor and he only loses control like this when he’s upset and it will get a lot worse if Shatterstar dies.  We need tha information that ye are hidin’ from us to help our comrade.  _Your_ comrade too, Lass.”

                “I can’t,” Keydin sighed as her shoulder’s drooped, “I gave my word of honor.”

                “Is letting your general die honorable?” Julio pushed as the alien lady glanced up at him sharply, “What is it that I’m missing, Keydin?  If I’ve hurt Star in some way, I wish to make it right.  He’s my best friend and whatever I did wasn’t done on purpose.  Let me help him!”

                “Za’s Vid,” Keydin groaned, placing a pair of hands on her hips, “Earth is confusing and vexing.”

                “Yep,” Julio agreed quickly, “It is nothing like Mojoworld.  Earth emotions and reactions are much different and our customs are even more different and I know very confusing for your kind.  Did I injure Shatterstar in some way?  Did I give him something that is poison for your kind?  I beg of you, Keydin!  Please tell me the truth.  What did I _do_?”

                Keydin hissed softly as she studied Julio carefully before finally sighing once again.

                “Privacy.  Only in privacy.”

                “I want Rahne, Monet, and Bobby with me,” Julio bartered, “Those three only with you and me in a private room.”

                “Fine,” Keydin allowed, “Privacy and then we’ll talk.”

                “This way,” Rahne advised, leading the way to what appeared to be a reading room as she took a perch on a nearby chair with Julio and the rest also finding a seat, “Please have a seat, Lass.”

                “Sitting is not comfortable,” Keydin bit out, beginning to pace after checking the door was shut and for hidden cameras, “Let’s just get this over with.  I want to know what the Rictor knows of relationships on Mojoworld.”

                “There were none in the arena,” Julio listed off as Keydin halted, “Rarely any in the Cadre Alliance.”

                “Truth,” Keydin agreed, crossing her sets of arms again, “Do you know why?”

                “You might be pitted against your loved one in the arenas which was soul crushing for all involved and no idea about why in the Cadre Alliance,” Rictor admitted as Keydin groaned, “What am I missing here?”

                “Our biped type mate only once,” Keydin snarled, “And I’m not talking about physical intimacy.  I mean finding our one and only shield mate, Rictor.  When we lose our other half in anyway, we die.  That is why our world rarely seeks companionship besides a fighting comrade or for procreation.”

                Rictor leaned back as he tried to process the words.  What?

                “You are saying that Julio is Shatterstar’s shield mate,” Bobby gasped out as the two other women in the room gaped at him, “Aren’t you?”

                “I am.”

                “But…how?” Julio stuttered out as his mind whirled frantically trying to make sense of everything, “Star and I broke up ages ago.  He left willingly and…”

                “He left to respect _your_ wishes.  He admitted everything to me that he knew he had unintentionally hurt you,” Keydin interrupted, “General Shatterstar will do anything to make you happy, Rictor.  Even at his own expense.  When your rejection happened my general’s uemeur began fading.  He hid it from his troops.  Fought despite the debilitating pain he was suffering through all to protect us and the Rictor.  Love is a weakness that should never be explored.  This is all your fault, Rictor.  All of it.”

                “’No more tears,’” Julio said remembering Shatterstar’s words.

                “What?” Bobby urged as Julio looked up, “Who’s tears?”

                “Mine,” Julio breathed, feeling his heart aching, “Star didn’t want me to cry for him…or over him.  That’s why he left.  To put distance between us.  So I could…I could move on with my life.”

                “Disgusting,” Keydin vented, beginning to pace again, “Humans are _disgusting_ to ignore such a sacred bond.  That you would ‘move on’ with your life while your shield mate withers away at your selfishness.  You are a cruel peoples.”

                “No, we are a people that don’t have bonds like that so Julio couldn’t have known what was happening.  A ‘one true partner’ is what we look for, but not one that leads to a bond like your people have,” Bobby snapped, standing to jerk Julio to his feet as the female warrior gasped at her mistake, “Go, Julio.  Go to Shatterstar.  You love him.  You have always loved him because you are bonded to him in your own way.  Star is your other half, for better or worse.  He tried to cut his bond with you to give you the freedom that humans have in choosing love.  This isn’t a freedom _he_ has.  It has always been you and only you for Shatterstar and he was willing to sacrifice his life to keep you happy despite the repercussions to himself.  Go to him.”

                “He’s correct,” Rahne nodded out as Julio looked wildly around the room while Monet flashed him an encouraging smile, “Go ta him, Ric.”

                “But…Bobby?” Julio questioned as the ice user smiled softly.

                “Oh, Julio,” Bobby hummed, “You and I…it was nice, but not what you have with your Star.  I knew this wouldn’t last forever.  I’m not held as dear in your heart as Shatterstar and I now I understand why.”

                “Bobby…I…I’m so sorry.  I-I…thank you for understanding,” Julio stuttered before breathing in deeply to glare at Keydin, “I didn’t know.  I never meant to hurt Star.  I thought I was protecting him too by letting him go.  Keydin, how do I make this right?”  

                “You love him,” Keydin advised as her face finally softened, “Love him so he can reset or we all lose the general, Rictor.  It is the only way.”

                “Love him,” Julio whispered, looking to Bobby, “I have to love him.”

                “Go,” Bobby urged, “Go and love him.  Keydin was wrong to judge you for not being of her culture so it is time to accept that Shatterstar will never be of ours.  He is unique and you have to compromise over the differences.  You both do.  Go love him, Julio.  It’s..you and I, we’re good, okay?  Go.  Go love him.”

                Julio glanced wide eyed at Bobby before sprinting from the room and rushing back to the med lab despite calls from others for him to wait.  Dr. McCoy looked at him sadly when he burst into the room.

                “Not much longer,” the blue mutant stated as Julio saw that Shatterstar was now encased in one of the emergency medical bay capsules, “His heart is giving out, Julio.  I barely got him breathing again after that seizure.  He’s not going to last through the day.”

                Fear sliced through Rictor.  He couldn’t lose Shatterstar.  Star…the warrior was Julio’s world and had been for a long, long time.  Even when he’d parted ways with Star, Julio had felt empty.  Like a piece was missing out of him.  He’d thought Bobby had filled that empty place, but Bobby had only been a temporary bandage.  Julio needed Shatterstar as much as Star needed him so it was time to fix this and fix it now.

                “I think I can help him…just leave, Dr. McCoy.  Keydin let me know what was happening and it is not medicine that Star needs,” Julio urged as the doctor bowed his head and left quietly, “Star?  Oh, mi amor.”

                Julio’s hands pressed to the glass that encased Shatterstar.  A full breathing mask assisted the warrior in breathing as he lay limp and still within the capsule. 

                “Star, you know what ‘mi amor’ means.  That’s what you are.  Mi amor, I’m here now.  I love you.  I never stopped,” Julio began, watching his warrior for any signs that he was hearing him, “Te amo, Star.  It is time to hear me so you can heal up and come back to me.  Dios, can you even understand or hear me, Star?”

                Julio groaned at the paleness of the one he loved as his mind raced before recognizing the sound of the beeps of a heart monitor.  A monitor that registered a heartbeat that was way too slow.  Panic flashed again when he recognized that the beats were slowing.

                “What do I do?  How do I fix this?” Julio gasped, seeing and hearing the slowing of Star’s heartbeat on the bed monitor, “Star, you have to listen to me, Amor.  Star, te amo.  Te amo, Shatterstar.  I’m yours and you are mine.  You should have told me that I was your shield mate, Amor.  You never told me that your people can bond like this.  I’m so sorry, Star.”

                Regret lanced into Julio’s chest.  Deep regret that he was responsible for Shatterstar’s suffering.  In all his years with Star, Julio had never known the warrior to look so frail.  Frail and Star would never have been used in the same sentence…until now.

                “I love you,” Julio tried again as he banged his palms on the glass of the hospital capsule, “Come back to me, Star.  I’m here for you, Amor.  I’m right here.  Please, Shatterstar.  Wake up!”

                Tears hit the clear glass and ran down the rounded edges as Julio panicked before jumping as a hand landed on his shoulder.  Longshot.

                “Open this thing,” Longshot ordered, scratching at the edges of the capsule as Julio looked lost before the blonde began to randomly punch buttons, “Open, damn you!  Ah!”

                Julio backed up as the glass slid away from Longshot having hit the right button with his hold on good luck before gasping as he was jerked forward and had his hand placed over Shatterstar’s heart.

                “Tell him again,” Longshot hissed as Julio glanced up at him while the older warrior painfully gripped Julio’s hand resting on Star’s chest, “There is no time for a discussion.  Tell my son your feelings.  Now, Rictor!  Tell him the truth!  Save him, now!”

                “Te amo, my Star,” Julio began, focusing only on Shatterstar’s still face as Longshot backed away, ignoring the fact that somehow Longshot knew the truth of his relationship to his son, “Always, Star.  I love you.  I love how you make me feel.  I love how you drive me crazy and keep me on my toes.”

                Julio saw images of Star within his mind when he’d first joined X-Force.  How they’d ricocheted off of one another from the beginning.  Remembered how their comradery and later love had grown.

                “I love your voice,” Rictor grinned out, “I love your exploration of life and how you try so hard to find a place wherever you are.  I love your beautiful hair and how reverently you touch me.  I didn’t understand that before.  I didn’t understand, mi amor.  I never knew that I’d become your world and I knew…deep down, I knew you were my world too.  I just didn’t know why, Star.  Te amo.  Dios, can you hear me, Star?  I love your curiosity and how you drew me in despite my bad attitude back then.”

                Julio spared himself a quick chuckle.  He’d been a real punk to Shatterstar back during their teens.  If only he’d seen Star’s isolation…known his confusion so he could have helped sooner rather than later.

               “I love how we fight together in battle,” Rictor continued, feeling tears still sliding down his face, “We’ve always fit together, Amor.  Fit so nicely despite my trying to force you into being something you are not, Star.  I’m so sorry for that and I love the idea of being your shield mate.  I’m also sorry that the people that I come from don’t have a way for me to have known automatically that you were bonded to me in such a way.  I would never have allowed you to suffer like this.  I love you for being who you are and love that you love a mess like me.”

                Julio sniffled as he swiped his face to try and hold his tears back as Shatterstar’s vitals continued to drop.

                “Don’t leave me,” Julio begged wrapping himself around Shatterstar’s torso, “I love you and need you, Star.  You are mi amor.  You are my only one because nothing and no one else can take your place.  I am so sorry that I didn’t fight for us more, Star.  I should have, Amor.  Don’t leave me, please, Star.”

                Tears.  Tears poured and trickled over Shatterstar’s face as Julio rested his forehead to the warrior’s temple.  Gasped words of love turned into heartbroken sobs as Longshot watched carefully before Julio’s hand strayed back to his son’s chest and rested right above that sluggish heart.  Longshot smiled at the bit of light that shone for a moment as that sluggish heart jolted hard and then again and then again.

                “Wha?” Julio got out as he heard the rhythm of Shatterstar’s heart pick up before glancing to Longshot, “What’s happening?”

                “He’s resetting,” Longshot breathed, leaning against a nearby table wearily, “He’ll rouse soon enough.

                “Seriously?” Julio gasped, looking down at feeling Shatterstar toss his head for a moment before blurry eyes cracked open to look up at him, “Star?”

                Shatterstar grizzled his nose before focusing those blurry eyes on Julio.  The blue eyes cleared as he reached with too much effort to wipe the tears from the human’s cheeks.  Julio cradled that hand against his cheek as the tears continued falling.

                “Don’t you tell me not to cry, Amor,” Julio fussed, smoothing Shatterstar’s hair from his face as the warrior blinked up at him before the eyes crinkled in what looked like amusement when the earth-mover tweaked Star’s ear, “I am highly put out with you, do you know that, Amor?  Not allowing me to be a proper shield mate to you.  Humans don’t have a bond like that, you tonto.  Should have told me the truth.  Te amo, mi obstinado.  Letting yourself get so sick and hurting like this.  I’m furious, Star.  We are having a big talk about the difference in our cultures, Amor, and this time you are telling me everything, you hear me?  Oh, don’t cry, Star.”

                “He’s happy,” Longshot voiced as Julio glanced to the man before looking tenderly back down at his Star to wipe the falling tears from those pale cheeks as blue eyes glowed up at him, “Those are not tears of sadness.  The bond is completed, Rictor.  You’ve shared your light with, Shatterstar.  It will be quite a while before his healing factor catches up, but his system has begun to reset itself.”

                “So…Star’s going to be okay?” Julio demanded, once again cradling Star’s hand against his cheek as the warrior smiled through the breathing mask for him, “Truly?”

                “Only with you by his side,” Longshot agreed as Julio began crying in earnest and hugged Shatterstar close, “Obstinados, the both of you.”

                Julio chuckled through his tears before smiling for Star as the warrior made a hum of questioning.

                “I’m okay,” Julio assured, reaching to close Shatterstar’s eyes, “Sleep, Amor.  You need to sleep.  That’s how you get better and then we’re going to get some food into you, Star.  You are too thin.  I can feel your ribs despite your muscles.  Sleep, Amor.  I’m right here, Star.  I won’t leave you again.  Not ever again.  Te amo.  Te amo, mi amor.”

                Shatterstar hummed softly as he was snuggled against his Julio.  Longshot smiled at the soft lullaby he heard Julio begin in his native language.  It seemed something that Shatterstar had heard before as the warrior relaxed completely in Julio’s embrace.

                “Sleeping,” Longshot whispered when Dr. McCoy entered a little later to find both young men sleeping peacefully, “You did well to track me down.”

                “I knew not what else to do,” the doctor huffed, “You Mojoworlders are very different and I’d never seen one of your kind so close to death’s door without having true injuries.  What was this?”

                “A broken heart and an incomplete bonding,” Longshot breathed, feeling relief flooding him, “A Mojoworld thing.  One of which I do not share since my making was…unique, but one that can kill quickly.  It is a testament that Shatterstar held on as long as he did.  Watch him carefully.  I will be back.”

                Beast watched Longshot leave before grabbing another blanket to drape over both young men.  The relief in the air was tangible.  Longshot grinned wide and gave the all clear sign at everyone as voices raised in celebration that a tragedy has been averted once he stepped outside the med lab.

                “Za’s Vid,” Keydin breathed in relief, shaking her head before jumping away as several of Longshot’s blades imbedded in the wall behind where she’d been standing, “Fekt!”

                “Fekt is correct, Girl,” Longshot ground out as the noise in the hallway quieted, “You withheld information that could have led to Shatterstar’s death.  I am none too happy presently.”

                “I gave my word of honor,” Keydin tried before growing silent at Longshot’s glower, “I misjudged, Temenos.”

                “Greatly,” Longshot snapped, tossing the warrior a device, “The battle is over.  Shatterstar saw to the end of what you called him back for and helped you and yours win.  Take this and return home, Keydin.  The general remains here with his shield mate.”

                “Yes, Temenos,” Keydin agreed before halting as the blonde held up a hand.

                “For Shatterstar to have confided in you, lets me know that he trusted in your judgement,” Longshot allowed as Keydin flashed a proud smile, “Thank you for helping him get back to where he needed to be.  Go with honor.”

                “Yes, Temenos, and you as well,” Keydin offered before disappearing in a burst of light that quickly faded.

                “Temenos?”

                “Ancestor,” Longshot answered as he turned to Monet, “I’m from Keydin’s historical past.  I’ve visited Shatterstar’s time once or twice before with him.  It is the name the people started calling me out of respect.”

                “Great, but how is Star?” Rahne and Tabitha blurted on top of one another before giggling at themselves.

                “Shatterstar will heal up good as new with time,” Longshot grinned out as equally bright grins were flashed back.

                “And Julio?” Bobby asked as eyes turned to him sadly, “Now don’t be like that, guys.  I was only a temp and I knew it going in.  It is not like we all didn’t know that Julio and Shatterstar came as a set, right?”

                Voices raised in affirmation made Longshot chuckle softly.

                “Julio is with Shatterstar and they are both sleeping,” Longshot informed the lot, “His presence is necessary for Star’s system to finish resetting.  No visitors for right now.  It is needed that Shatterstar heal more before he can exert himself, got me?”

                Seems like everyone did as they dispersed and left the hallway.  Longshot turned and smiled softly at a figure leaning against one of the walls.

                “Allison.”

                “Longshot.”

Epilogue:

                Julio had pulled a fit to get Shatterstar out of the med lab as quickly as possible.  The earth-mover knew his shield mate couldn’t relax in an environment that usually led to him reliving painful memories of his slave days.  The two had been given a private suite once it was assured that Shatterstar didn’t need around the clock medical care as he healed and Julio had rarely left the warrior’s side since except to step to the shared kitchen to get food to push on his healing shield mate.

                “Delicioso,” Julio said to himself as entered the room with a tray and smiled at seeing the sunlight dancing over his sleeping shield mate. 

                 Shatterstar slept deeply these days while he worked to strengthen, but not so deeply he didn’t stir when Julio sat on the bed beside him.

                “Hm?” Shatterstar hummed as he woke and was assisted to lean up against some pillows before snarling his face up stubbornly, “I can feed myself.”

                “Nothing doing, Amor,” Julio snorted, grazing fingers down one of Shatterstar’s trembling hands as the warrior sighed softly before holding the spoon back to Star’s lips, “Open up.  Your shaky hands are getting better, but most of your strength is going into healing the internal damage with your healing factor.  You won’t need me for this much longer, Star.  Let me help you until then, hm?”

                “Fine,” Shatterstar huffed, allowing the soup to be placed in his mouth, “Mm.  Good.  Your tortilla soup, but a bit different, isn’t it?”

                “Same recipe, but Monet was kind enough to cook the soup for me so it doesn’t have the Ric-flair,” Julio admitted, spooning some more soup up for Shatterstar to eat, “You are too thin for my liking, Star.”

                “Not much rations on Mojoworld, Rictor,” Shatterstar lied, taking some more soup from Julio before pausing at the stink-eye he was getting, “Not much appetite for eating either.”

                “I know,” Julio hummed as his shield mate blinked up at him, “You only ever use the whole ‘Rictor’ name when are attempting to lie.  You suck at lying, Star.”

                Shatterstar snorted softly in laughter before grimacing for a second as his hand clasped his side while Julio reached for him after nearly tossing the bowl of soup back down.

                “No, no.  It’s okay,” Shatterstar soothed, sitting up straighter as Julio held him close, “Too much movement just pulls at the last of the breaches that have been plaguing me this past year, Julio.  Dr. McCoy’s last scan shows that my healing is going very well.  Most of the internal damage is healed, but the scar tissue hasn’t reabsorbed yet so…pinching happens.”

                “Pinching?” Julio fussed, stroking his lover’s back as Star smiled softly at him, “Looked like more than pinching to me, mi amor.”

                “Maybe cramping is a better way of describing it,” Shatterstar amended as Julio nodded, “It is not the feel of a raw wound, but the feel of one not quite healed.  An ache that takes me by surprise, but I assure you that soon even this pain will be a memory.  The reset will complete itself.”

                “Tonto,” Julio chuckled, laying a quick kiss to Star’s brow before reaching for the bowl of soup again, “Speaking as if you are some computer to reboot.”

                “Mojoworlders are treated as such,” Shatterstar reminded as he ate for his Julio, “The whitecoats also have almost bioengineered a reset into our genes thanks to Spiral’s meddlings.  She never could get rid of our bonds though.  She tried, but bonded shield mates just died anyway.  It is…agony to live without the whole of yourself.”

                Julio gripped the spoon tightly before shaking hands closed over his own fist.

                “Lo siento,” Julio whispered, looking and seeing only understanding in Star’s face, “I’d not have allowed any of this if you’d only told me the truth, Amor.”

                “Misunderstandings on both our parts,” Shatterstar assured, poking at Julio to get some more soup, “In the past now.  Nobody’s fault, Julio.  I was very much unaware that humans didn’t bond in the same way as my people and then I was in Mojoworld and just trying to survive with the rebellion and keep my comrades alive.  I ignored the pain and thought…”

                “What?” Julio pushed as Star trailed off.

                “I was hoping my mother’s blood would make it so our unfulfilled bond wouldn’t lead to the inevitable,” Shatterstar admitted as Julio hissed angrily, “I know, Julio.  Tonto.”

                “Muy tonto,” Julio sniffed, leaning to rest his forehead to Shatterstar’s as the warrior smiled at him, “Mi tonto, Star.  Te amo.”

                “I love you too,” Shatterstar answered, finally swiping the bowl from Julio to eat on his own as the earth-mover leaned back, “Good, but not yours.  I miss your soup.”

                “As soon as you are stronger, I will cook anything for you,” Julio promised, keeping his hands ready in case Star needed help, “We will find a place to live.  You and me, Amor.  Our home where you are safe.”

                “Home,” Shatterstar hummed softly, closing his eyes as Julio smiled at the yearning in his lover’s voice, “With you.

                “With me,” Julio encouraged, “Where we will not live happily ever after, but will live from one moment to another and handle things as they come at us, Star.  Together.  No more secrets.”

                “No secrets,” Shatterstar promised before groaning softly, “Then…Julio, I _loathe_ escamoles.  I’m sorry.”

                “Oh-ho!” Julio chuckled, taking the emptied bowl from Shatterstar, “The truth is finally out.  I knew you hated my favorite dish back in Mexico.”

                “It tastes fine, but the things popping in my mouth…” Star shuddered out in disgust, “It is quite unpleasant to me.  I apologize for not being able to wrap my forehead around the idea of bug eggs being consumable.”

                “It is ‘mind,’ Star.  The saying is ‘wrap my mind around’ an idea,” Julio corrected, “See?  This is what we needed, Amor.  Honesty with one another so we can continue to grow into proper shield mates.  Ones that understand one another.  Okay.  My turn.  I hate when you flash through channels so fast on the television.  My mind can’t work as quickly as yours to see each channel.”

                “Then I will endeavor to only do my channel clicking when I am alone,” Shatterstar offered as Julio smiled encouragingly, “And I will not have to eat bug eggs anymore and you will tell me when I have stepped over a line in this world that I am unaware of, right?”

                “Right,” Julio promised as Shatterstar beamed at him again, “You are tired.”

                “Totally fine, Rictor.”

                “Totally lying, Star.”

                Fekt!  Tuck me in and nap with me?”

                “I can do that.”

                “…”

                “That is not napping, Star.”

                “Leads to good napping, Julio.  Much good napping, yes?”

                “…”

                “Julio?”

                “Allow me, mi amor.  Gentle now.  Stay still so this isn’t irritating your scar tissue.  That’s it, Star.  Te amo.”

                “Mmhm, Julio.  Love you…uhn…too.  More than my swords.”

                “Now that _is_ love from one such as you, Star.”

                “True love.  Truest love, Julio.”  

                “The truest kind, mi amor.”

                And it was.

The end.

               

               


End file.
